The present invention relates to a paper roll holder dispensing hopper structure and relates more particularly to an improved structure of dispensing hopper for a paper roll holder which has V-shaped retaining notches which will be automatically adjusted to a matched angle to firmly retain the crepe paper in position for splitting.
FIG. 1 illustrates a dispensing hopper for a paper roll holder according to the prior art. This dispensing hopper is simply a funnel-shaped plastic member having a tapered hole at the center. Because the tapered hole on the dispensing hopper is fixed made in size according to the thickness of the crepe paper of the paper roll to be used. The dispensing hopper is not suitable for dispensing paper roll of all specifications. Further, while splitting the crepe paper, the crepe paper may be caused to displace and couldn't be pulled apart easily.